


Not Until I Say

by aby55al (abyssa1)



Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Edgeplay, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tumblr, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al
Summary: Phil catches his roommate Dan masturbating to a Tumblr fic about being edged by him. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: aby55al's phan oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067135
Kudos: 9





	Not Until I Say

Dan peered down the hallway for the third time, listening to the sounds of the otherwise empty house. Phil had left to go see someone at BBC, and Dan finally had the house to himself. It'd been three weeks since he'd been alone, and he desperately needed to get off.

He closed his door and opened tumblr, finding the fan fiction that he wanted immediately.

"Danisnotadom," he muttered. "Thank you." He'd followed the blog on his secret Phan account for months. He didn't know who they were, but they wrote a lot of smutty fan fiction. And reblogged a lot of edits. That he liked to get off to.

He looked around his room again, as if Phil might be hiding behind the piano instead of out at a meeting, before slipping out of his clothes, lying naked on his bed. He sat his laptop next to him, zooming in on the screen so he could easily read it.

"Punishment from Phil"

"You've been bad Daniel," Phil huskily whispered in Dan's ear, biting and tugging at the lobe.

"Punish me then." Dan pushed his body against Phil's, grinding against him.

Phil pushed him away, a smirk on his face, "I will."

Dan shivered with anticipation as Phil pushed him onto their bed, grabbing the handcuffs from the nightstand. "Shirt off," Phil demanded, straddling Dan.

"Yes Sir." Dan pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. Phil handcuffed him to the headboard, then quickly got off the bed. "Phil? What're you doing?"

"Punishing you." Phil quickly undid Dan's belt, pulling off his jeans and tossing them to the floor with his shirt. He palmed Dan through his boxers, watching the younger boy squirm.

"Phil please," Dan whined.

"If you'd followed the rules I wouldn't have to punish you." Dan whimpered as Phil pulled off his boxers. Phil didn't touch him, instead rummaging around in the nightstand until he found what he wanted. He stuck it in his back pocket then got back on the bed. "You don't need stretching do you?" He kissed Dan's neck, undoing his belt.

"No," Dan quickly shook his head, glad that Phil had decided to be nice.

"Good." Phil pulled the vibrator out of his pocket, turning it to the highest setting and running it over Dan's length before entering it, watching Dan's reaction, making sure it was right against his prostate.

-

Dan grabbed his vibrator, mimicking the story; running it over his erect length, shivering as it brushed his sensitive slit. He left it on the lowest setting, circling his hole before slowly entering. He found his prostate easily, pushing the vibrator against it. He let out a low moan, turning it up two levels.

Phil had walked into the apartment, having forgotten his phone, and heard Dan. He froze, biting his lip and almost walking out- he didn't really need his phone, the only person he'd need to call tonight was Dan... And he was busy.

"Phil!" Dan moaned Phil's name loudly, and Phil moved closer to his best friends closed bedroom. He'd had a crush on Dan for as long as he could remember- if Dan was moaning his name... No it was probably just a coincidence. Maybe he was was watching edits for a video.

"Phil please!" It was Dan. Phil heard his bed creak, and instinctively took a step back. "Phil fuck me!"

He went up the stairs as quickly as he could without killing himself, and stood outside Dan's door for a good minute, getting harder and harder as he listened to his friend moaning his name. He finally opened the door, finding Dan naked on his bed, hands frantically gripping the headboard, a vibrator in his ass, and his cock leaking precum.

"Phil please let me cum!" Dan's eyes were squeezed shut, his hips thrusting into the air.

Phil saw the fan fiction open on Dan's laptop and smirked. Without thinking he pulled off his tie and quickly moved to the bed.

"Phil please," Dan whimpered again.

"No."

Dan's eyes shot open, and he froze staring at his friend standing above him. "Phil-"

"I said no." Phil grabbed Dan's hands, wrapping the tie around his wrists. "Is this all right?"

Dan nodded feverishly, he'd been wanting this for years, "Phil please-"

"No no Dan. You can when I say so."

Dan whimpered as Phil tied his wrists, biting his lip. Phil quickly stripped, tossing his clothes on the floor before getting into bed. He kissed down Dan's neck and chest, dipping down to his bellybutton then back up. Dan pulled against the tie, moaning as Phil left hickeys all across his chest.

"Phil please fuck me."

"Oh you want me to fuck you now?" Phil sat back, not touching Dan except for one hand lightly tracing patterns on his thighs.

"Please Phil."

"So you don't want to cum? Maybe I won't let you."

"Phil," Dan whined.

"You'll cum when I tell you you can." Phil removed the vibrator before lining up. He took his time entering, his fingers digging hard into Dan's hips. When he bottomed out he began thrusting slowly, holding Dan down to keep him from moving. Dan moaned, putting his bound hands behind Phil's neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

Phil sped up his thrusts, stroking Dan's length in rhythm. Dan bit his lip and dug his fingers into Phil's back, "Phil I'm gonna cum!"

"Go ahead."

Dan quickly came, releasing onto his chest with a small groan. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Phil climaxed and continued to thrust into Dan roughly, riding out his own orgasm. He pulled out, collapsing onto the bed next to Dan, tangling their fingers together.

"Well..." Dan said, rolling over to face Phil.

"Well what?" Phil stared at the ceiling.

"What was that?"

"Whatever you want it to be." Phil bit his lip, hoping that Dan wasn't going to freak out about why had just happened.

"Can it happen more?"

"I think that can most definitely be arranged."

"Good," Dan snuggled into Phil's chest. "Don't you have a meeting?"

"I'll just say I got sick."

"Fair enough."


End file.
